


Mewl

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Rare Pairings, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8645617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Kurt has a request for Hank.





	

Kurt mewls, pressing his forehead against the mattress as his tail curls upward. It’s a weak protection against the heavy heat and sharp press of Hank’s fangs and tongue rubbing against at the dark furl of his anus. Claws dig into his hips despite the recent clipping. 

It stings, but pools warm arousal in the pit of his belly. A steady stream of come drips onto the mattress. The mewl pitches into a whine as he squirms, searching for friction. 

“Vould you let me?” Kurt begins, frowning as he presses his face into the sweaty sheets, muffling his voice. “Vould you let me see if you’re blue inside?” 

Hank stops, tongue poised for another swipe. The silence is broken with a deep rumbling purr from within his chest as he licks again. Kurt shrieks as it sends a vibration directly through his body, igniting his frayed nerve endings. 

“Bitte.” He gasps around the thickness suddenly clogging his throat. “Again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Author is still not sorry about this work four months later.


End file.
